User blog:JeagerEX12/Jeager's Year 3 Wishlist
I'm going to make my own wishlist for Year 3, but I will continue making it if I have time. Anyways I will add some characters from the existing franchises that aren't playable, but will be playable by having either a physical minifig or an in-game playable appearance. However, it includes all the characters from the existing franchises that aren't appeared in the game such as Sheriff Not-A-Robot, Cheetah, Morro, and Ronin. It's still under construction, but I'm still updating this blog. NEW FRANCHISES: The Matrix Only focused on the 1999 first film. Level Pack - Neo, mini-Nebuchadnezzar Team Pack - Morpheus and Trinity. NPCs: Agent Smith (As a boss NPC), Cypher, Oracle, Tank, Agent Brown, Agent Jones, Apoc, Switch, Dozer, Mouse Terminator 2: Judgment Day Level Pack - T-800 (Also in his Endoskeleton variant), T-800's Motorcycle, Hunter-Killer Gadget Fun Pack - Sarah Connor and Station Wagon Fun Pack - T-1000 (Cop in physical, but he can change in his liquid metal form in the game. Also as a boss in the Terminator level because he is one of the new villains who recruited by Lord Vortech) and Big Rig Tow Truck NPCs: Endoskeletons (NPC Enemies), Aerial Hunter Killer (NPC Boss), Ground Hunter Killer (NPC Boss), Miles Bennett Dyson, Dr. Peter Silberman, John Connor (Since he is young in the second film, but I will decide him as an NPC) Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971 film) Fun Pack - Willy Wonka (Gene Wilder version) and Wonkamobil. NPCs: Charlie Bucket, Grandpa Joe, Mr. Wilkinson, The Tinker, Winkelmann, Henry Salt, Veruca Salt The Polar Express Team Pack - Hero Boy, Conductor, Polar Express, and Santa's Sleigh NPCs: Sister Sarah, Know-It-All Kid, Hero Girl, Billy the Lonely Boy, Boy on Train, Gus the Toothless Boy, Red Head Girl, Elf General, Elf Lieutenant, Elves, and Santa Claus. Robocop (1980s and 1990s franchise) Fun Pack - Robocop and Interceptor TurboCruiser NPCs: Anne Lewis, Old Man, Jones, Clarence Boddicker, Morton, Sgt. Reed, Cain (also as RoboCain and an NPC Boss), ED-209 (NPC Boss), Juliet Faxx Regular Show Team Pack - Mordecai, Rigby, Carty, Galactic Park Ranger Spacecraft (a spaceship that appears in Regular Show: The Movie) Fun Pack - Skips and Skip's Van NPCs: Benson, Muscle Man, Hight Five Ghost, Thomas, Pops Maellard, Margaret Smith, Eileen Roberts, Mr. Maellard, CJ, Death, Gary, Guardians of Eternal Youth, Tecmo, Garett Bobby Ferguson (NPC Boss). Undertale Level Pack - Frisk, Floweymobile and Mettaton Gadget. Team Pack - Papyrus, Sans, Papyrus Speeder, and Gaster Blaster (They will not ruin the game by entering other adventure worlds if I make them playable) NPCs: Toriel, Alphys, Mettaton EX (NPC Boss), Asgore Dreemurr (NPC Boss, but turned ally to the player chacter if defeated), Undyne the Undying (NPC Boss, same thing as Asgore), Asriel Dreemurr (NPC Boss, only his true form), Chara Dreemurr (NPC Boss), Royal Guards, Muffet, Dummy. Rambo Based on the animated show Rambo: The Force of Freedom, but it is in medium chance. Level Pack - John Rambo (Can change to Sam Trautman, Edward "Turbo" Hayes, Katherine Anne "K.A.T." Taylor, White Dragon, T.D. "Touchdown" Jones, and Chief), Combat Jeep, and Combat Helicopter. NPCs: General Warhawk (NPC Boss), Sergeant Havoc, Gripper, Nomad, Black Dragon, Snakebite. LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack - TBA new Character Fun Pack - TBA NPCs: TBA Jurassic Park (Sub-theme for Jurassic World) Level Pack - Alan Grant, Explorer Van, and a mini-T Rex gadget. Team Pack - Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, mini triceratops gadget, Ian's Bike. NPCs: John Hammond, Timothy "Tim" Murphy, Lexis "Lex" Murphy, Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, Dennis Nedry, Ray Arnold, Dr. Henry Wu, Sarah Harding, Nick Van Owen, Roland Tembo, Peter Ludlow, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Billy Brennan, Eric Kirby Nexo Knights Team Pack - Clay, Aaron, Rumble Blade, and Aero-Striker V2 (Green). Fun Pack - Lance and Mecha Horse (Silver). Fun Pack - Macy and Thunder Mace (Red). Fun Pack - Axl and Mini mobile fortress (Yellow). NPCs: King Halbert, Queen Halbert, Ava, Robin, Jestro (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), General Magmar (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Lavaria (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Moltor (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Flama (NPC Boss and Vortech's Army recruit), Scurriers (NPC enemies), Mega Man (Classic series) Level Pack - Mega Man, Rush gadget, and Beat gadget. Team Pack - Proto Man, Bass, Red Striker (Proto Man's vehicle), and Treble. Fun Pack - Dr. Wily and Mini Wily Machine. (Also he is a boss character in the Mega Man level) NPCs: Roll, Auto, Rush, Beat, Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Yellow Devil (NPC Boss), Metal Man (NPC Boss), Air Man (NPC Boss), Bubble Man (NPC Boss), Quick Man (NPC Boss), Crash Man (NPC Boss), Flash Man (NPC Boss), Heat Man (NPC Boss), Wood Man (NPC Boss), Needle Man (NPC Boss), Magnet Man (NPC Boss), Gemini Man (NPC Boss), Hard Man (NPC Boss), Top Man (NPC Boss), Snake Man (NPC Boss), Spark Man (NPC Boss), Shadow Man (NPC Boss). Peter Jackson's King Kong Fun Pack - King Kong and a gorilla-like gadget. NPCs: Ann Darrow, Carl Denham, Jack Driscoll, Captain Englehorn, Dinosaurs (NPC enemies). Power Rangers (2017 film) Story Pack (If possible since the film release in March 2017, but I will give a chance) - Red Ranger and a Red Zord Gadget. Team Pack - Blue Ranger and Black Ranger. Fun Pack - Pink Ranger Fun Pack - Yellow Ranger NPCs: Zordon, Alpha 5, Amanda, Rebecca, Rita Repulsa (NPC Story Boss), Goldar (NPC Boss), Putty Patrol (NPC enemies). Ghost in the Shell Based on the original manga, not the 2017 film due to its casting controversy which the actress Scarlett Johansson is accused of whitewashing. Fun Pack- Motoko Kusanagi, and a random vehicle gadget from the manga (I don't know the name) Fun Pack - Batou and and a random vehicle gadget from the manga (I don't know the name either) NPCs: The Laughing Man (NPC boss), Chief Daisuke Aramaki, Togusa, Ishikawa, Dr. Ouelet, Saito. The Mummy Franchise Based on Sommers series, not the upcoming 2017 reboot. Level Pack - Rick O'Connell (Can switch to Evelyn "Evie" Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, and Ardeth Bay), Dusenburg, and a Biplane (Plane that appeared in the first film) Fun Pack - Imhotep (Mummy Returns Appearance) and a Sphinx gadget Team Pack - Alex O'Connell (Tomb of the Dragon Emperor appearance) and Lin. NPCs: Gad Hassan, Beni Gabor, Terrance Bay, Captain Winston Havlock, Dr. Allen Chamberlain, Imhotep (The Mummy, NPC Boss), Anck-Su-Namun, Anubis Warriors (Same as the Anubis Guards from Pharaoh's Quest, but serves as NPC enemies), Princess Nefertiri, Young Alex O'Connell, Mathayus (The Scorpion King from the second film. NPC boss), Red Willits, Emperor Han (NPC Boss), Zi Yuan, General Ming Guo, General Yang, Mad Dog Maguire, Professor Roger Wilson, Choi, Undead Soldiers (NPC Allies), Terracotta Soldiers (NPC Enemies). Minecraft Level Pack - Steve (Can change into Alex and other player characters), Creeper (gadget), and Enderdragon gadget. NPCs: Creepers (Enemies), Endermen, Enderdragon, Ghasts, Zombies, Zombie Pigmen, Villagers. Ultra Agents Fun Pack - Solomon Blaze and Hover Car Fun Pack - Max Burns (Armored variant) and Ultra Copter Fun Pack - Curtis Bolt (Hair variant) and Ultrasonic Jet Fun Pack - Calia Phoenix and Stealth Bike NPCs: Professor Christina Hydron, P.U.P, Steve Zeal, Trey Swift, Astor City Scientist, Astor City Guard, AntiMatter, Drillex, Infearno, Psyclone, Terabyte, Tremor, Electrolyzer, Adam Acid, Brainstein. New Packs for the Existing Franchises Wizard of Oz Team Pack - Dorothy Gale and Glinda the Good Witch DC Fun Pack - Green Lantern and GL Jet DC Fun Pack - The Flash and Flashmobile. The LEGO Movie Fun Pack - Vitruvius The Simpsons Team Pack - Marge and Lisa Sonic Team Pack - Shadow and Blaze the Cat Adventure Time Fun Pack - Fionna the Human Player Packs NOTE: Player packs are like fun packs, but without a vehicle or gadget just like the existing Supergirl and Green Arrow polybags. However, this ones are in a different packaging that is similar to Minifigures series and Mixels, but with a toy pad each. Ninjago Player Pack Series 1 - Sensei Garmadon, Captain Soto (In his pirate attire, not as an inmate), Gravis, and Shade. Ninjago Player Pack Series 2 - Skylor (With red hair), Neuro, Morro, and Ronin. The Simpsons Player Pack Series 1 - Milhouse van Houten, Sideshow Bob, Chief WIggum, and Jimbo Jones. Back to the Future Player Pack - Biff Tannen, Jennifer Parker, Marty McFly Jr. Midway Arcade Player Pack - Major Rock Hardy, Lumberjack, Paperboy, Spyhunter. Sonic the Hedgehog Player Pack - Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, and Silver the Hedgehog. Harry Potter Player Pack - Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw Uniform), Nymphtadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Neville Longbottom. New NPCs for the Existing Franchises The LEGO Movie - Sheriff Not-A-Robot (NPC Boss), Deputron, Calamity Drone, Wiley Fusebot, Robo Cowboys (NPC enemies), Studds Backwash, Rootbeer Belle, Robo Skeletons (NPC Enemies), Velma Staplebot, Robo Feds (NPC Enemies), Abraham Lincoln, William Shakespheare, Michaelangelo (The Arist, not a ninja turtle), Panda Guy, Marsha, Sir Stack-A-Brick, Gallant Guard, Plumber Joe, Ice Cream Jo, Ice Cream Mike, Garbage Man Grant, Garbage Man Dan, Blaze Firefighter, Hank Haystack, Policeman (S9 minifig), Artist (S4 minifig), Disco Dude (S2 Minifig), Lady Robot (S11 minifig), Cleopatra (S5 Egyptian Queen minifig), Yeti (S11 minifig), Test Dummy (S1 minifig), Circus Clown (S1 minifig), Cardio Carrie, Larry the Barista, Dr. McScrubbs, Ma Cop, Pa Cop. Category:Blog posts